Scared To See Bushroot (Episode 29: Karate Choppers)
Cowardly Lion: '''Wait a minute, fellas. I was just thinking. I really don't wanna see Dr. Reginald Bushroot when SpongeBob got fired by doing karate this much .I'd better wait for he outside. * '''Scarecrow: '''What's the matter? * '''Tin Man: '''Oh, he's such a scared again. * '''Dorothy: '''Don't you know Dr. Reginald Bushroot's gonna give you some courage? * '''Cowardly Lion: I'd be to scared to ask him for it. (sobbing) * Tails: 'Well then, we'll ask him for you. * '''Cowardly Lion: '''I'd sooner wait outside. * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''But-- * '''Thomas: '--Why? * 'Cowardly Lion: '''Because I'm-- still scared. ''(sobbing) * 'Scarecrow: '''What happened? * '''Cowardly Lion: '''Somebody pull my tail ''(sobbing) * '''Scarecrow: '''You did it yourself. * '''Cowardly Lion: '''I--thrown * '''Mr. Stubborn: '''Come on. * '''SpongeBob: Hah! the next stall door and jumps in it Sandy! Krabs walks out of the stall with SpongeBob in his hand * Mr. Krabs: No more. * SpongeBob: But Mr. Krabs.Krabs grabs a hold of SpongeBob's mouth * Mr. Krabs: Shh! No more of this karate stuff, lad. Or you're fired. Until it's off to Dr. Reginald Bushroot you go! go of his mouth and walks away * SpongeBob: voice Fired? * Cowardly Lion: '''What's that? What'd he say? What huh? What'd he say? * '''Hiram: I-I--I don't know. * Miss Bianca: '''Fired? * '''Bernard: '''Bushroot? * '''Jake: '''Shh! Listen. * '''SpongeBob: ''out'' No more karate? How am I gonna tell Sandy? * Sandy: Hi-yah! at SpongeBob and starts karate chopping him * SpongeBob: Sandy, wait! I can't. Mr. Krabs said I have to give up karate. * Sandy: stops Uh-huh. Sure, SpongeBob. karate chops him again * SpongeBob: No, no. Really, Sandy. Stop. * Sandy: stops I'm not falling for it, SpongeBob! chops him even more * SpongeBob: No, really! Please, stop! Krabs looks out the window * Mr. Krabs: What the? outside SpongeBob! screams * SpongeBob: Ahh, Mr. Krabs! * Mr. Krabs: What did I just get through telling ye, lad? * SpongeBob: But I uhh, she... * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you're fired! * Sandy: Huh? * SpongeBob: voice Fired? gets smaller until its not there anymore * Mr. Krabs: Eh? * Sandy: SpongeBob? face reappears and he then bursts out crying and runs everywhere Wait, Mr. Krabs, it's not his fault. It's--it's mine. He tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. is crying into a cup and drinking his tears. Now he's flipping over and over around Sandy and Mr. Krabs * Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob, I told you you'd be fired. You're going to Dr. Reginald Bushroot and that's final! Now, ''GO!!!'' * '''SpongeBob: ''off, crying echoing MR. KRABS!!! * '''Jake: '''I think somethin' weird is happening to Sponge. But we can't let Bushroot get away with this! C'mon mates! * '''Hugo: '''And, Rita, what are you going to do? * '''Rita: '''I'm a fox. And I can sniff. ''sniffing ''Follow me. * '''Cowardly Lion: '''Tell me when it's over. * ''SpongeBob runs into Bushroot's home. SpongeBob gasped in fear. * SpongeBob: What is this place? I wanna go back to the Krusty Krab! MR. KRABS, WHERE ARE YOU?! * Bushroot: '''Heh! Eugene Krabs just a smear on the pavement. * '''SpongeBob: ''crying'' * '''Dorothy: '''Oh, my! ''Bushroot ''You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Frightening the poor sponge like that when it came for you for help! * Category:SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Darkwing Duck Villains